


Remiendos en el alma

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	Remiendos en el alma

A Mulder

¿Qué es el dolor? Supongo que ver los días pasar y sentir cómo las noches se comen unas a otras sin que tú estés aquí conmigo... Hay días en los que no puedo sonreír, aunque tu imagen esté presente y te sienta cerca; las pequeñas cosas intentan rellenar los vacíos que me comen poco a poco, pero no lo consiguen. Hoy, me siento sola y perdida y necesito abrazarte para sentirme viva. ¿Qué es el dolor?... El dolor es esto.

Hay una agujero enorme en mi alma, tan grande que quiere engullirme entera, tan profundo que socava todo cuanto soy y he sido.

Creo que hay imágenes y acciones a lo largo de nuestra vida que dejan una huella imborrable y sumamente grande. Juro que acabo de sentir cómo se me rompía el alma al dejar a William, al resignarme a vivir sin él a la vez que renunciaba al pequeño pedacito de ti que en él quedaba.

Le he dejado solo...Me he separado de él...Ya no tengo nada y hay una laguna demasiado grande en mi ser, una herida incurable porque no olvidaré su cara al ver que yo me alejaba de él.  
“Lo hago por ti, William”... “Te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos, que mamá volverá a por ti...”  
Si se lo dije... ¿Por qué demonios ahora me siento tan incompleta? Es el agujero que tengo en el alma y que no me deja respirar, que no quiere abandonarme y se niega a convertirse en una cicatriz hasta que vosotros dos volváis a estar aquí conmigo. Así se curan las heridas del alma: con trocitos de la de las personas a las que más quieres en el mundo, con remiendos cosidos con amor y días soleados bajo enredaderas verdes.

Y ahora las lágrimas resbalan de mis ojos y pelean con mis labios hasta que entran en mi boca. No son saladas, saben a amargura y me recuerdan con cada lamento que producen en mis mejillas que estoy en un tren, alejándome de la estación en la que he dejado a William con una asistente social. ¿Surrealista? No, tan estremecedoramente real que la sangre se niega a continuar circulando por mis arterias. Llevo un cuarto de hora con la mano sobre el cristal. Lleva allí desde que dejó lentamente de encuadrar la cara de mi hijo entre en pulgar y el índice a través de la ventanita del tren. Tengo miedo de quitarla de ahí, tengo miedo de que su imagen y sus ojos azules desaparezcan para siempre de los míos...Y de que no me arropen antes de dormirme como lo hacían cada noche que te he echado de menos...

 

A William

En realidad, a estas alturas, lo que menos me importa en el mundo es que la gente me vea llorar... ¡Oh, vamos! Miles de personas lloran en los andenes, cientos... Supongo que yo no soy una excepción. ‘¿Estarás bien sin mi, William? Yo, no voy a estar bien sin ti porque nos necesitamos el uno al otro como las estrellas dependen del cielo...como una madre y un hijo...’  
El sol se quiere confundir entre las explanadas llanas, está atardeciendo y sus rayos deshilachan los campos de trigo. ‘Lo superaremos, mi niño. Tú y yo somos más fuertes, tanto, tanto que nadie puede con nosotros, ni siquiera la distancia ni las noches solitarias, eternas y vacías.’ 

Deslizo mi mano y la quito del cristal. La huella sigue. Cierro los ojos. Tu imagen me come. Lloro y no tengo nada a lo que abrazar ni una estrella fugaz a la que pedir un deseo.

‘Te prometo que dentro de no mucho jugarás bajo el sol mientras descubres lo que es la dulzura del melón en julio y estaremos los tres y tendrás una familia, seremos una familia porque nos lo merecemos y detrás de tanto sufrimiento tiene que venir la alegría.’

Paulatinamente la noche cae sobre la tierra, creando sombras juguetonas que martirizan más mi alma y me separan más del sol. El cielo, el cielo no tiene estrellas y las nubes sumergen a la noche en un firmamento que parece terciopelo. La luna quiere resistirse, quiere ganar a las nubes, pero éstas son más fuertes y yo no dejo de mirarla fijamente. Los minutos pasan, la luna llena está muerta, los cirros azul profundo no la dejan respirar. Sigo embelesada, mirando el hueco en el que antes emergía Selene con su brillo nacarado. Los párpados caen por inercia y me arrastran al reino de las pesadillas, lucho, pero no puedo evitarlo.

 

Una cadencia, un sentimiento, una estrella... Te siento, pero se que es imposible. Mis ojos siguen cerrados...¿ Dónde estoy?

“Dana...”  
Tu voz da forma a mi nombre, es un sueño y estás aquí, no quiero despertar, no voy a levantar los párpados.

“Dana, por favor, despierta, no tengo mucho tiempo...”  
Ahora sí abro los ojos...Y estás tú. Mulder...Estás aquí...Eres real...

“¿Mul...Mulder?”  
Pregunto incrédula, el vagón está casi vacío y muy oscuro.

“Soy yo...”  
Te abrazo y me besas, te abrazo y noto cómo poco a poco el frío desaparece y las llagas se remiendan con hilo de esperanza...La aguja es tu voz y el dedal tu corazón latiendo bajo el mío...cada latido una puntada...

“¿Mulder, qué haces aquí?”  
Nuestras manos están tan enredadas que tus dedos no se diferencian de los míos.

“Aunque no lo creas, yo estoy cerca y os veo a menudo... Ver sin llegar a tocar... Sentir sin sentir... He visto cómo te despedías de William y tus lágrimas caían a la vez que las mías querían fundirse con las tuyas...”

Me sorprende. Él está aquí...¿Importa algo más? Estoy llorando y no consigo hablar.

“...Y no he podido por menos de venir a abrazarte y prometerte que todo va a cambiar, que queda poco y que cuando llegue el verano los tres estaremos juntos...”

Mis lágrimas ya no son amargas, son dulces como las moras en septiembre.

“Te creo, Mulder...No sabes cómo...”  
Me acaricia la cara y me da un beso pequeño en los labios.

“Me tengo que bajar en la próxima parada, todavía me siguen y quedarme sería demasiado peligroso.”

La despedida se avecina y noto cómo me cuesta respirar y cómo me duele tenerle cerca sabiendo que dentro de unos minutos sólo tendré recuerdos. Paso los minutos que nos quedan con la cabeza recostada en su pecho, no hablamos, como siempre...Las letras no construyen nada que no pueda decirse sin hablar. El tren se para...mi respiración con él... Se levanta, me da un último beso y se encamina hacia la puerta corrediza. Antes de salir, vuelve la cabeza.

“Verano. Te quiero, Dana.”

Baja con un salto, el tren arranca y desde la estación sigue mirándome. Se queda quieto, nos alejamos, me alejo de él y lloro. Miro al cielo y entre las gotas saladas de mis ojos veo la luna, magnífica y preciosa, con un halo azul claro a su alrededor, coronándola en el cielo.

“Esperanza, Mulder, me has dado esperanza...”

Susurro mientras sigo contemplando la luna y soñando con los veranos eternos del pasado. Verano.


End file.
